The Wild Kru: World Annihilation Tour 2005
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: RENAMED Here is the original story that brought Red Tiger, Sylvester The Cat, Larry The Lion, Daffy Duck, Homer Simpson & Eddy Green together to battle the Public Enemy in a 12man elimintion match at End Of Annihilation 2005 on PayPerView! PLEASE READ & R
1. A Tiger's Dream

JDog: I do not own any of the characters (except Red Tiger)

HARDCORE WRESTLING FEDERATION: WORLD ANNIHILATION TOUR Chapter One: A Tiger's Dream 

Secret Garden, Las Vegas. Home to an 18-year-old kid named Red Tiger. Red had not left his house for three months after causing an accident, putting his best friend Larry the Lion (_Father Of The Pride_) in danger of a full mugging by a gang of thugs. Red drove them away, but then felt he couldn't be forgiven at all. Red watched HWF wrestling on his TV for days on end and drank lemonade.

This particular day was no different… or that's what Red thought.

"Damn, I'm breathing hard…" he muttered. Then Red made a move to grab his lemonade can until suddenly… a HWF commercial popped up.

"Ladies & Gentlemen… prepare for… the biggest wrestling competition of the year! IT'S THE HWF WORLD ANNIHILATION TOUR! Eight teams of six compete for the right to be called the HWF World Annihilation Champions in a tournament that'll rip your face right off! The set-up of the finals is unique: there will be six singles' matches pairing off the teams. Then it comes down to round 2 in two 6-man tag team specialty matches before the big main event… a 12-man tag team elimination showdown for the World Annihilation Championship Trophy! Be at the Pontiac Silver Dome for HWF End Of Annihilation live on Pay-Per-View, as Linkin Park provides some music to get your juices flowing! Presented by Yours' Truly, Joey Styles and my new tag team partner Mark Madden! In my final words: YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THIS!" Announcer Joey Styles said on the advertisement, and that was all Red Tiger needed to hear. He switched off the TV set and dusted off his Cell phone. He rang his distant buddy Sylvester The Cat's (_Looney Tunes_) number. Sylvester finally picked up the call.

"Yeah?" Sylvester said.

"Sylvester, it's me, Red Tiger." Red replied.

"Hey, Red! Long time, no see. What's going on, buddy?" Sylvester smiled.

"I just saw the HWF Annihilation Tour TV spot on the old idiot box and wondered if you'd like to be on my team." Red explained.

"Too right. If you need an extra member, I'll just tell Daffy you called." Sylvester answered.

"Isn't Bugs available?" Red asked.

"He tore his quads last week. Daffy is your best bet." Sylvester replied.

"Thanks, dude. Bye." Red concluded. Then he quickly dialled another number.


	2. Chapter Two: Asking for a Favour

**Chapter Two: Asking for a Favour.**

Red was focused; he had signed up Sylvester, Daffy, Homer Simpson & Eddy Green (_Yes, _the _Eddy of Ed, Edd n Eddy_). But he had one more member to recruit.

"One more… and I know just the man for the job!" Red Tiger said to himself. Then he thought of the accident…

FLASHBACK BEGINS

_Larry the Lion walked into the alleyway of Las Vegas unprotected, trying to reach his home in Secret Garden. But then, the unthinkable happened…_

"_Hand over the necklace, Lion!" One gang-member yelled. He was referring to the diamond necklace Larry had bought for his daughter's birthday._

"_I… don't know what you're talking about." Larry said, playing dumb. The other gang members arrived, and beat the hell out of him. Then Larry's friend, Red Tiger, appeared and drove the muggers away with a crescent wrench. Red looked at Larry with tears in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry…" Red sobbed, and the tiger ran away._

FLASHBACK ENDS

Red Tiger's mind seemed determined to lead him back to Larry and ask him to join the team. Red dusted off his door-keys and opened the virtually-frozen front door. Red stepped outside for the first time in three months and a strange bewilderment crossed his mind. What if he messes up his last chance to resume his life? What if he is out-casted by the lion he saved from something he started? There was only one way to find out: he was going to see Larry in person at the Secret Garden Tiki Bar. Red Tiger left a note for Larry in the lion's post-box and continued back home.

Later on at the Tiki Bar, Larry & his family were there, awaiting the stranger who sent the note. Red Tiger showed up under a hooded cloak, hoping to surprise his buddy. They sat right next to each other and Larry ordered a beer.

"Lovely day for a beer, eh, stranger?" Larry smiled.

"I'm no stranger, lion." Red said back.

"Who are you, then?" Larry asked. Red smirked.

"Lock up your daughters, boys and girls…" Red joked. Then he revealed himself.

"…The Dark Knight returns!" Red finished. That was his favourite catchphrase. Larry's family hugged him and Red went to ask Larry to be on the team.

"Me? At the Pontiac Silverdome? You got a deal! Can I bring the family along?" Larry answered and asked.

"Sure." Red smiled, and after a good conversation, Red went home for sleep.

"That was easy… but the harder part will come when we face our first opponents tomorrow!" Red thought as he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: The Public Enemy

**Chapter Three: The Public Enemy.**

Red Tiger awoke at 9PM in the morning to see Larry & his family waiting outside for him. Red opened the door.

"Get dressed. Sylvester and the gang are waiting outside in the old tour-van." Larry said.

"Yeah. Tell 'em I'll be out in a minute." Red replied.

After a series of rough and tumble, Red Tiger set out to the Motor City Arena in Detroit with his Wild Kru – Larry, Sylvester, Daffy, Homer Simpson & Eddy Green – to face the first round of the tournament for the HWF World Annihilation title… and his team were very lucky to be the main event of the HWF TV taping.

"The Motor City Arena in Detroit, Michigan approaches, fellas!" Red announced and the Wild Kru cheered. They were shown to their skybox in the bleachers where they watched Team Crushers defeat Team Titan, Springfield Executioners got pounced by The Assassins and the team of Public Enemy – Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Kevin (EENE), Doc Ock and amazingly… Bugs Bunny… obliterate The Random Kids after Bugs pinned Random Kid #1 with a Batista Bomb.

"Watch out, Wild Kru!" Joey Styles said on commentary.

Sylvester & Daffy looked on, totally baffled. "I hope he knows what he's doing!" Sylvester said.

The Wild Kru were ready for the Dark Apprentices, as the 12-man tag match dissolved into a brawl. Dark Master (leader) faced off with Red Tiger and Sylvester in the ring. Master missed a double lariat and paid for it by losing the match as a result of the Snapshot (3D/DDT). Then The Public Enemy stood in the entranceway to intimidate their foes.

"This could get ugly, Joey!" Mark Madden warned.

"I got you, Mark!" Joey said in response.

Sylvester was all alone in the van while everybody else was out celebrating. He was trying to find the burgers out of the cupboard when all of a sudden… a bag of **cat-nip **fell out.

"What? I don't take… oh, no!" The cat worried. Then he ate his burgers quickly to watch some TV. A note was shoved under the door that said,

_TELL YOUR CAPTAIN THAT NO MATTER IF YOUR TEAM MAKES THE FINALS OR NOT, THE PUBLIC ENEMY WILL BE THE CHAMPIONS!_

_ DARTH VADER_

It was in bold red letters to make it intimidating, but Sylvester wasn't intimidated. He tore the note in half.

"Piece of crap!" he exclaimed.


	4. Chapter Four: Sylvester is Breaking The ...

**Chapter Four: Sylvester is breaking the habit.**

Daffy was with Larry in the van, watching the tape of their performance against The Dark Apprentices. The image showed Dark Slave snapping a kendo stick over Daffy's head.

"That looked like a stiff shot!" Larry said.

"I still have a bruise somewhere on my head from that!" Daffy exclaimed. Then Sylvester walked in. The tape then showed Red Tiger & Sylvester hitting the Snapshot on Dark Master.

"That move was so cool the first time I saw MNM do it, so I let him know what move I wanted to do to finish off the Apprentices." Sylvester explained. Sly then walked out to the back of the van, where he wouldn't be seen. Then he sang as he clutched the small pouch of catnip he found:

**Memories consume  
like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
you all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
unless I try to start again**

**I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**

**Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again**

**I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**

**I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends**

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

He ended his song as Red Tiger popped around to see how he was doing.

"You all right?" Red asked. Sylvester stuffed the catnip away at the speed of light.

"Nothing… I just was focusing for the singles' match tonight!" Sly lied.

"OK. If you're having any problems or anything, come see me." Red replied.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, welcome to HWF Extreme TV on XNN. I'm Joey Styles and this is my tag team partner Mark Madden! Tonight on XNN, you will see Sylvester The Cat of the Wild Kru facing the Assassins' Jimbo Jones as well as Darth Vader, leader of the Public Enemy, face off with Team Crushers' Bart Simpson! All of this is leading up to End Of Annihilation, live on PPV!" Joey Styles announced as the show began.

After Vader squashed Bart Simpson with a Sith Chokeslam, Sylvester came out to face Jimbo Jones. **Jones goes downstairs early on Sylvester sending him out of the ring. Jimbo jumps on him outside the ring before tossing him back in the ring and kicking him all over the ring. Sylvester gets an elbow up followed by chops, he slides under Jones and he goes for the Catastrophe Starter finisher but Jones gets him with an inside cradle for two. Jones knocks Sylvester down after the near fall. Jimbo puts Sylvester in a torture rack but Sylvester fights out, Sylvester sunset flips Jimbo and gets a two count. He gets back to his feet and chops before knocking Jimbo down with several blows. He walks on the back of Jimbo before hitting him with a running Enziguri. Sylvester goes for his running knee but Jimbo moves. Sylvester thumbs his eye and hits a double axe handle from the top rope. Sylvester goes for the moonsault but Jimbo gets his knees up. Jimbo plants him with a Power-bomb and nearly gets a 3 count. Jimbo gets on the apron but Sylvester nails him with a springboard dropkick. Jimbo lands on the apron. Sylvester pulls him back in and hits the Catastrophe Starter. Jimbo stays down for the three count.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Red Tiger pulled Sylvester to the backstage area after the match.

"Great job, dude! We're in the finals! Pontiac, Michigan is the final destination… and I've got a plan that will bring us the World Annihilation title!" Red said in celebration. Then a scream suddenly sounded off. Sly put his head back out the curtain to see Darth Maul & Bugs Bunny kidnapping Sierra.

"THEY GOT SIERRA! WE'VE GOT TO CATCH THEM!" Sly yelled, and the Wild Kru made a beeline for the van.


	5. Chapter Five: Chance At Redemption

**Chapter Five: Attempt at Redemption**

The Wild Kru made a beeline for the tour-van and watched as Vader's long black limo sped off. Sylvester put his foot down and accelerated. The van bumped and grinded as the limo started to leave view. Eddy looked at his friends, Ed & Double-D, and yelled, "What are you two doing! Knitting! We've got to help our team! You two better get on that roof and jump on the limo before I START HANDING OUT THAILAND CAPITALS!" Ed & Double-D stuttered. Sylvester & Homer, tired of the delays, huffed.

"Red, take the wheel! Me & Homer are going to save Sierra!" Sylvester shouted and Red Tiger took control of the van.

Sylvester & Homer climbed to the top of the van just as the black limo turned, ready for a game of chicken. Red looked on with fear in his eyes. The engines of the limo revved up and went face-first into the van. There were just minor dents in the van, the limo was demolished and Sylvester went flying with Homer following shortly thereafter. Red Tiger, Ed, Double-D, Eddy, Larry & Sarmoti jumped out of the van and ran to the limo. Sylvester grabbed a crowbar and smashed the windows, but nobody was inside the limo. Sylvester flew into a rage.

"Damn it! Now we'll never save Sierra!" he grunted. Red then thought.

"Sly, remember the old galaxy joke: Luke and Obi Wan were in a Chinese restaurant and Luke goes 'I can't use these chopsticks, master' before Obi Wan says 'Just use the Forks'. It's simple: there's a Chinese restaurant at the Motor City Mall which has devoted itself to the Star Wars saga! They're going to the Motor City Mall!" Red explained.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Eddy smirked as the Wild Kru jumped back in the van.

Sylvester ran inside the Motor City Mall… and found Darth Vader.

"Where is she, Vader!" Sylvester demanded. Vader breathed.

"WHERE IS SIERRA!" Sly repeated. Vader activated his Light-sabre and kept breathing.

"ALL RIGHT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Sly threatened, but the Public Enemy showed up before the cat could make his move. Then the Wild Kru filtered in to meet them.

"You certainly come prepared, cat! But how will you be able to defeat my troopers?" Vader asked sarcastically. Stormtroopers filled the emptying Mall with blasters at the ready.

"We got company!" Homer shouted. Then Sarmoti, Ed & Double-D joined the fight. Obi Wan Kenobi appeared out of nowhere and passed a spare light-sabre to Sylvester as Stormtroopers' bodies lay everywhere. Sly activated his weapon and attacked his former buddy Bugs Bunny viscously, which forced Bugs to escape. As everybody else brawled with Stormtroopers, Sly faced Vader, light-sabre at the ready. When it looked like Vader was about to attack, he disappeared. Then all the Stormtroopers went POOF! Gone. Public Enemy fled as well. Sly went to a golden coffin… and discovered Sierra. He used the light-sabre to unhook her bonds and picked her lifeless body up.

"Tomorrow live on pay-per-view… Vader's mine!" Sly vowed.

In the van, Homer, Red Tiger & Eddy were in discussion.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Eddy asked.

"We're going to do our best. That's what's expected of us. When I met Sylvester, we had some adventures. We signed with XLW in 2000 and stayed there for 3 years. We held the Tag belts and he eventually won the XLW World title. I have hope in him that he will reproduce his success during the match tomorrow. He hopes the entire team will do better! When we joined HWF in 2004, we held the Intercontinental Tag Team titles… but when I caused an inadvertent mugging on Larry, I went into depression and forfeited the belts." Red explained.

"Let's hope that don't happen now, cos' we need you. The HWF World Annihilation title is our top priority… wait, I'll go one better than that: watching each others backs is our top priority! When I lost the HWF Unified World title to Black Falcon back in January, I pulled off a swinging fisherman buster during that match called the Homing Missile DDT for the first time and the crowd went crazy." Homer replied.

"I had a little bit of success too: I won the HWF Undisputed United States title in a tournament in 2001… beating Homer with a move called the E-Driver during our match in Pontiac last year." Eddy explained too.

"Let's hope our momentum helps from all of those title reigns, because tomorrow is judgement day! Let's do this." Red said, giving motivation to his team for the final 24 hours leading up to the finals of the tournament.


	6. Chapter Six: Before The Hell

Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't really too hot on some ideas. Yes, it took me F'N ages to find the right ideas! – J-Shadow!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Before the Hell**

The Wild Kru all sat around Sierra's bedside in the van, waiting for her to wake up from the traumatic stress of her catnapping. It took a while, but she eventually came to.

'You OK?' Sly asked.

'I guess… what happened?' Sierra replied.

'Vader and his Public Enemy team thought they could get to us by taking you from our care… and it freaking worked!' Sly answered in a rage.

'Don't worry about Vader; you're more- cat –than him.' Sierra explained. Then she kissed him lightly. The Black Cat blushed.

'What was that for?' Sly asked.

'For luck. You'll need it.' Sierra concluded. Sly went up to Larry.

'I know… but if you ever wanna' start something, you have my blessing.' Larry said as if Sylvester's mind was an open cell-phone message.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The XNN program _Preshock _was broadcast an hour before the PPV. Joey Styles & Mark Madden opened the show.

'Welcome to _Preshock _live on XNN. I'm Joey Styles, along with my broadcast partner, Mark Madden!' Joey introduced.

'I'm more excited than ever, Joe, because we are one measly hour away from the _World Annihilation Tour _Final competition of 2005 live on the Hardcore PPV network! Two teams; led by two captains who are focused on battering each other's teams into, for lack of a better term, annihilation.' Mark added.

'What has made the competition for the World Annihilation title more interesting is that both teams were involved in a well-documented fight at the Motor City Mall after Kevin Smith & Bugs Bunny catnapped Sierra the Lion, Larry's daughter; which is a perfect example of the kind of mind-games Darth Vader can play. We all know of Sylvester and Larry's instability problems, and that thing provided just the right nudge for those two cats to reach breaking point!' Joey explained, in a nutshell.

'Word is that HWF officials are going to rescind their original decision on the match between Vader & Sylvester and go with Vader vs. Eddy Green, Joe. I know damn well that this isn't going to sit well with former Xtreme League Wrestling World Heavyweight champion Sylvester, who has dealt with viscous Thunder-Dome matches against Panther Master in XLW, which a whole lot worse!' Mark exclaimed.

'But the HWF officials don't want to violate the terms of their loan to Ultimate Japan Pro which clearly states that Vader is not to be involved in any non-ring fights backstage at HWF events, so I can clearly understand why they had to break their verbal agreement.' Joey added.

'Regardless, here's a rundown of the competitors:

The Wild Kru consists mainly of former Heavyweight and Tag Team champions. The captain is Red Tiger, renovator of the Infra Red Striker (version of the RKO) and Even-Flow DDT finishing moves. His sub-captain is Sylvester The Cat; his former Crazy Cats tag partner, who can pull off the Tornado Tombstone Piledriver at 360 degrees and the Catastrophe Starter; a cutter from the Dominator position. Next in the team is Daffy Duck, who has taken to emulating Sabu in the last few months with his Arabian Tombstone finisher. Larry The Lion- big fan of AJ Styles with his Styles Clash finisher –has never held a title, but has chalked up some big wins, like pinning the Unified World Champion Black Falcon with the Roar Bomb at the Megaslam Wrestling Universe festival last year in a steel cage bout. Eddy Green of Peach Creek, California has held the HWF United States title on 7 occasions and the XLW High Flyin' title twice. His finisher is the E-Driver. And Homer has reinvented himself after losing the Unified title to Black Falcon earlier this year, adding the Super Bomb, Homer Spike and Homing Missile fisherman buster to his repertoire.

The Public Enemy consists of a bunch of egomaniacs. Smoke was the newest member named on earlier this week to join Vader, Maul, Bugs Bunny, Kevin Smith & Doctor Octopus. In 51 minutes live on PPV, the Wild Kru will go against the Public Enemy for the right to be called this year's World Annihilation champions!' Mark explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red & Sly were backstage with everyone else. They didn't need to talk to tell everyone else how they felt, because their looks said it all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have the sixth chapter, folks. I apologise for being so long on getting it together. In the next chapter, the competition begins and so does Sylvester the Cat's quest for revenge on Darth Vader! See you soon. – J-Shadow.


	7. Chapter Seven: It has begun

Chapter Seven: It has begun… 

The Wild Kru, fresh as daisies, were ready for Public Enemy live on Pay-Per-View. Sylvester's rage would finally have a victim. The former Xtreme League Wrestling World Heavyweight champion had finally given the catnip back to the girl he admired and was ready to get Darth Vader back for his previous sin. And boy, he was also ready to add the World Annihilation titles to his career history when the wrestling world releases _his _big DVD.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The montage of the PPV opened up on the big screen with Sylvester's impressive win over Jimbo Jones a couple of days before and the Kru's wins leading up to the PPV, accompanied by the hybrid sound of Linkin Park's 'Pts.Of.Athrty' remix song. The fans in the Pontiac Super Dome rocked to the sound of the Californian band and it was the perfect pump-up juice for a fun-filled three hours of action. Joey Styles and Mark Madden, along with guest commentator Tazz, welcomed everyone to the show. Smoke ran out to the ring in a ninja stance and was waiting for his opponent. Then the late Eddie Guerrero's theme tune, _Can you feel the Heat, _played out from the speakers and Sylvester rolled out in a lowrider with cats painted on it in tribute to the late Eddie Guerrero… and the fans' booming response gave him a migraine. But the stubborn cat was too hate-filled to feel it. Sylvester attacked Smoke from the get-go and beat Smoke down into a bloody pulp. With the chants of 'Eddie' on his side, Sly executed the Three Amigos suplexes followed by Smoke's Burning Hammer finisher. Sly then hit the Catastrophe Starter and Tornado Tombstone finishers before climbing the top rope. The chants of 'Eddie' grew louder and Sylvester did the Eddie taunts on the ropes. With the Latino Frog Splash in tribute to Eddie Guerrero, Sylvester had begun the Finals with a bang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next match was Daffy Duck, copying the hardcore legend Sabu in _every _aspect, taking on one half of the Bikebrakers tandem Kevin Smith. The match began with a lock-up. Kevin took the early advantage with a lariat. Daffy got up and nailed one of his own. Then the match became a variety festival. Daffy & Kevin reversed each other's reversal, much to the delight of the 92, 783+ strong crowd. Then Kevin, inebriated by Daffy's tactics, kicked Daffy full blast in the face. The Bikebraker went outside and started to filter the ring with all sorts of weapons. Kevin smacked Daffy in the head with a ladder, but Daffy fired back with a Van Daminator, smashing the ladder into Kevin's forehead. Daffy attempted the famed Triple-Jump Moonsault but was shoved through the timekeeper's table by his adversary. Daffy used the support from the fans to get up while Kevin set up a ladder and a triple stack of tables. Kevin continued his onslaught with a chair before he dragged Daffy to the top of the ladder. He called for the Kev' Rev' Up Swinging Ace Crusher, but the move was reversed into the bodyslam position by Daffy. The fans knew what was coming. Daffy piledrove Kevin from the bodyslam position into the triple stack of tables with the Arabian Tombstone. The fans chanted 'HOLY S!' as Daffy put Kevin away with the Triple-Jump Moonsault for the victory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Tiger, back on PPV with his theme song _Vindicated, _was ready to face Doc Ock.

'This should be a rocket-buster. HWF has not seen Red Tiger for several months, but now he's back and ready to hand out a fistful of pain!' Tazz said. Then Doctor Octopus walked out to a mega-chorus of boos and used his mechanical arms to enter the ring. He also used them to pound the crap out of Red for five minutes before Red Tiger slipped away and quickly nailed a thrust kick. Doc Ock staggered before falling prey to the Evenflow DDT. Then Red finished off Octopus with a swinging Infra Red Striker from the top rope quickly followed by the match-winning Red Star Press to take the lead in the first round at 3-0.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a short bout, Darth Maul countered Larry the Lion's Roar Bomb with the Force Choke STO for the Public Enemy's first victory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader, always ready for battle, went in the ring to face Eddy Green. Eddy, apparently fearful of his opponent, attacked Vader with every variation of the E-Driver possible, but it wasn't enough to keep Vader down. Eddy attempted another E-Driver on a steel chair, but Vader powered out. He then choke-slammed Eddy on the chair. Vader then signalled that it was lights out for Eddy and nailed the Dead Level Brainbuster on the chair for another victory, but the Wild Kru still had the lead at 3-2.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Homer Simpson, the former HWF Unified World Heavyweight champion, was ready to take on Looney Tunes turncoat Bugs Bunny. They locked up and Homer easily took the advantage with a belly-to-belly Suplex. Bugs got up and nailed a crescent kick. Then he attempted the Batista Bomb finisher, but Homer hit a huge hurricanrana reversal. Bugs forced himself up and pasted Homer with a couple of stiff punches to the jaw. Then he tossed Homer to the ropes and nailed Homer with the Black Hole Sidewalk Slam for a 2-count. Bugs then hit the Air Raid Siren for another 2-count. The Bunny tried Homer's Super Bomb, but Homer reversed with one of his own for another 2. Homer executed the Homer Spike before going for the Homing Missile DDT. When he hit it, Darth Maul & Kevin Smith came out, but Homer sent them packing. But he didn't see that Bugs was coiled to strike. Homer turned around and then was scooped onto Bugs' shoulders in the fireman's carry position. Bugs planted Homer with the F-5. Then he executed a Powerbomb through a table followed by a successful Batista Bomb for the 1-2-3 in the final match of the first round. Then he mocked Homer as walked up the ramp with Maul & Smith.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backstage, Sylvester unwrapped his wrist-tape as Red Tiger walked in.

'You OK, man?' Red asked.

'It was a big relief to unleash some of my rage on Smoke. I'm still saving the rest for Vader.' Sly sighed. Then Red diverted his attention to something else.

'Instability problems?' Red smiled.

'If they'll buy it, I'll sell it.' Sly replied. Red chuckled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter Eight: Denial

Chapter Eight: Denial is a dangerous weapon 

Joey, Mark & Tazz were put back on camera.

'What a first round! Tazz, how would you class that phenomenal match we have just witnessed between Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson?' Joey asked.

'Straight A match. Could have done without the interference, but still- a classic and brutal encounter by two world class athletes. When Bugs nailed that F-5, I forgot to say "Here comes the pain" and I don't know about you, but even Homer's got to respect Bugs 'effort.' Tazz replied.

'No doubt. Anyway, onto other matters; in an attempt to stay within the guidelines of their loan agreement to UJPW, HWF has carefully placed Darth Vader in a 6-man tag team match against Eddy Green, Daffy Duck & Larry The Lion.' Mark added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the locker room, Sly made sure his EG armband was in place over his left wrist as he wrapped tape around his hands. Sly was not too happy about the fact that he'd been denied another confrontation with Vader.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a TLC bloodbath (except from Vader since he wears a mask), Public Enemy won the first 6-man brawl after Vader nailed Daffy with the Dead Level as Eddy was pinned by Doc Octopus' High Crucifix Slam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sly brought out the lowrider again with his comrades, this time to the tune of _Viva La Raza. _Then Bugs Bunny, Darth Maul & Kevin Smith came out to boos, holding chairs and Singapore canes. The brawl kicked off earl and Sylvester smashed Bugs into the trunk of the lowrider. Sly rammed it into the steel stage and bailed to help Red Tiger & Homer Simpson battle Bugs' partners. Bugs slowly rose from the trunk and nailed Sylvester in the head with his Singapore cane. Red fought it out with Kevin in the ring; exchanging weapon shots as they went along. Homer Super-Bombed Maul off of the stage into the stack of tables beside the stage. Red tried the Infra Red Striker, but it was countered into Kevin's Anarchy Rules finisher. Sly broke up the pin at 2. Bugs followed him into the ring and hit him hard with the cane again. Bugs then attempted the F-5 on Red, but Red reversed the move with a tornado DDT. Homer returned to the ring and blasted Kevin Smith with a monster spear. The crowd chanted 'Eddie' again. Red & Sly set up Bugs for the Super Bomb and placed Kevin on Bugs' shoulders. Homer released them hard and Sylvester fetched a ladder. He climbed it and sent a prayer heavenward before drilling Bugs & Kevin with the Latino Frog Splash for the 1-2-3.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What a street fight!' Joey exclaimed.

'It was the rocket buster to end all rocket busters! And you might not realise this, but the teams are tied in points!' Tazz replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backstage, Sly & Red checked over Eddy's scars from the TLC 6-man earlier. They were bad. The doctor came in.

'To steal a line from a certain turncoat, what's up, doc?' Red asked.

'He has suffered a concussion and has bled under his swollen eye. It's nothing major, though. He will have medical clearance to wrestle again tonight, but there's a catch that he could aggravate these injuries.' The doctor warned in regards to Eddy.

'Doc, I'll be as fine as the day is long. And besides, I'm not letting my _eses _down tonight. We've worked too long to lose this tournament to a concussion and a badly swollen eye.' Eddy explained.

'Eddy… you ready to do this?' Red asked in confidence.

'Hell yeah!' Eddy yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter Nine: Wild Kru vs Public Enemy

Chapter Nine: Wild Kru vs. Public Enemy 

This was it: the finals of the HWF World Annihilation Championship tournament. Red Tiger, Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck, Homer Simpson, Larry the Lion & Eddy Green of the Wild Kru vs. Darth Vader, Bugs Bunny, Kevin Smith, Smoke, Doctor Octopus & Darth Maul of the Public Enemy in an 12-man tag team Elimination match for the 6 World Annihilation championship belts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of _Dark Side _played as Darth Vader & his team rode out on a moving platform to a barrage of boos from the Pontiac faithful. Kevin Smith even flipped off most of Daffy's fans. Then Linkin Park began the song _1 Stp Klosr _to bring out the Wild Kru on the lowrider. Sylvester didn't want to wait, so he stopped the lowrider and sprinted down to the ring to finally confront his arch-nemesis Darth Vader. Sly slapped the mask and then went after Vader with viscous shots to the chin while their respective teams brawled. Vader bounced back with stiff shots to Sly's lower back. Sly u-turned on Vader and spin-kicked him square in the face. The two teams gathered on the outside and that gave Sly the perfect opportunity to springboard off the ropes with a 720 splash. The recovery rate took a while so the HWF showed a commercial for the next Megaslam festival.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the action resumed, the replay showed that Smoke and Larry had eliminated each other on a double pin. Kevin was in the ring with Eddy and he battered Eddy's swollen eye repeatedly. With Eddy down on one knee, Kevin caught him off-guard with the Shining Yakuza Kick for a 3-count. Sly came in, but Kevin tagged in Doc Ock, who seemed unwilling to go. Sylvester helped him into the ring and easily eliminated him with a Tornado Tombstone. Kevin sneaked back in and took Sly down with a bulldog. Kevin tagged in Bugs, who slammed Sly down. Sly dove out of the way of Bugs' incoming leg-drop and tagged Daffy. Daffy springboarded and dropkicked Bugs in the face before tagging Homer. Homer rolled in and got himself caught in another earth-shattering F-5. Bugs tagged Vader and Vader then hit the Dead Level to eliminate Homer. Sly got back in but was caught by Vader's Choke Slam. Red Tiger & Daffy came in to help, but were easily flattened. With one last ounce of energy, Sly ran right through Vader and scooped up Bugs with the T-bone Exploder for a 3-count. Darth Maul ran in, but was easily eliminated by Daffy's Arabian Tombstone. Kevin then nailed the Kev' Rev' Up on Daffy and pinned him. It was down to 2-on-2: Sylvester & Red Tiger vs. Darth Vader & Kevin Smith. The 2 sides brawled with every weapon imaginable until Vader was thrown from the ring. Kevin was in the corner and Red nailed a Van Terminator. Then Sylvester signaled for something as he wheelbarrowed Kevin in the air. Red came off the ropes with a front Neckbreaker in a combo move known as the Feline Insanity from their Crazy Cats days. Red pinned Kevin for 3. Kevin got a steel chair out in a rage and knocked Sylvester straight out. Red chased Kevin out of the ring while Vader weaseled his way back into the ring to pin Sylvester. The captains were finally left. Red Tiger signaled for the Infra Red Striker, but Vader blocked it with the Dead Level. Vader went to pin Red. 1…2… No! Red Tiger had kicked out of Vader's Dead Level finisher. Vader popped up with unseen anger. Red then surprised him with the Infra Red Striker. They were both down. As they proceeded to return to their feet, they threw obscenities back and forth. It wasn't long before Red translated them into punches. Vader fell backwards, and in turn, wiped out the referee. Vader then hit the Choke Slam. As Vader signaled for the end, Sylvester sprinted back out to the ring and knocked Vader out with a steel chair. Red Tiger and the referee both revived as Sly disappeared. Red went to the top rope and spiked Vader with a top rope Red Star Press. Red Tiger then hit the Evenflow DDT followed by the Infra Red Striker. Red used the last gasp of breath in his body to make the pin attempt on Vader. The fans chanted along with the referee's slaps to the mat.

'1…2…3!' They screamed in joyful unison. Red had won the Hardcore Wrestling Federation World Annihilation Championship for his team. Celebration was short-lived as Vader's associates minus Bugs Bunny flooded the ring to beat Red down. Bugs then ran out and began delivering F-5s to his former teammates. He wasn't asking for forgiveness with his pseudo-turncoat actions. But he was flattened by Vader as soon as the Sith Lord recovered. Red then flipped Vader off and nailed him with another Infra Red Striker. The Wild Kru came back out on the low-rider and was ready to celebrate. The referee handed Red his belt.

'The winners of this contest… and NEW World Annihilation Champions, THE WILD KRU!' Jumpy, the announcer, said. The joy that flowed throughout the arena was breathtaking. For Red, his redemption was complete and he needed nothing but those he called his family. Sly hugged his former tag team partner. Linkin Park joined in on the fun and began the backing track to _Papercut. _The fans rocked to the sound while the rest of the Kru grabbed their title belts. The atmosphere was so surreal that Red went in the crowd to celebrate with them. The rest of the Wild Kru and Linkin Park shrugged their shoulders and joined their elated friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10: The Aftermath

**Chapter Ten: The Aftermath**

Backstage after Joey Styles, Mark Madden & Tazz closed the End of Annihilation PPV, The Wild Kru celebrated. Sylvester knocked back a few shots of wine, Daffy & Homer jumped around and Red Tiger checked his scars in the mirror.

'I'm going to need a bunch of stitches. Vader hit me pretty hard with the Dead Level.' Red muttered. Then Bugs Bunny walked in.

'If you think for one second that your little F-5 stuntshow made us think twice about your betrayal, Bugs, then you've got another thing coming… and it ain't words!' Red said.

'I only came in here to congratulate you guys. Vader knew how I ticked and he used that against me. I told him to find some other work-hound for the little kidnap-and-run thing, but he threatened me. Just like when I told Vader to shove his invitation up his butt. But just like that, he made me see otherwise against my will.' Bugs explained.

'He'll be shoving more than an invitation up his butt after he gets home tonight with the pain we inflicted. Now, if you want to party, grab a chair and sit your butt down!' Red invited. Bugs complied. Then the door opened again and Red thought he had seen a ghost…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'B.A.?' Red muttered in astonishment. It was 'B.A. Bumpy' Knuckles, his friend thought dead after a gunfight in Philadelphia a year before. Knuckles then opened his arms.

'That's my nickname, homie.' The echidna responded. Then Red hugged his long, lost friend.

'What happened to you, man? They were saying you were shot in that gunfight in Philly.' Red asked.

'I barely got out after you left for Vegas. That isn't important. But why I'm here _is_, though. Tommy Dreamer flagged me down when I got off the first flight from P-Town. You are all going to Philadelphia Spectrum next month for your next PPV appearance at Megaslam Wrestling Universe 30!' Knuckles replied.

'Any matches hooked up?' Sylvester asked, with the thought of his fifth festival flowing through his head.

'I knew you'd ask. XLW have an open-contract contest as they do every year and DCW are making the Bikebrakers defend their DCW Double Dragon tag titles. And, from what I've heard, the HWF management have Red under consideration for a Unified World championship match against Black Falcon. That's what I know. The promoters are spending big bucks to keep the festival's greatest card a surprise, so I'm not allowed to tell you if I wanted to.' Knuckles explained, in a nutshell.

'You want to party?' Red asked.

'OK, but I can only stay a little while. Dreamer and RVD are picking yours' truly up in an hour.' Knuckles said. Sylvester went over to Sierra.

'What's happening, baby doll?' Sly asked.

'Not a lot. I'm kind of bored.' Sierra replied.

'You'll get used to that. Red's never one to host an over-the-top birthday bash. Say… are you free tonight?' Sly said.

'If you're asking me out, I say we go now.' Sierra smiled.

'Oh, god, yes!' Sylvester told himself in relief. Then the two cats left. Red saw the door closing.

'Anybody seen Sylvester and Sierra?' Red asked.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that crazy black cat was on the jazz!' Knuckles smiled. Red let out a quiet chuckle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it folks. The WAT is complete and now I'm on to the MWU30 story. See you soon with the sequel! – J-Shadow.


End file.
